Fruta prohibida: La tentación de Edward Cullen, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Probablemente la peor historia jamás escrita sobre la saga Crepúsculo, traducida y comentada. Risas y estupidez aseguradas.
1. Capítulo 1: Yo robot

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar, dejad que aclare un par de cosas:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, afortundadamente. Me voy a limitar a traducirla respetando faltas de ortografía y puntuación. Siempre que tenga algo que decir, lo haré en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

NA: ey chicos esta es la nueva verson mejorada de mi historia, espero quesea mejor esta vez! xcierto soy joven y tengo dislexia encuentro difícil deletrear pero db ser informal vale! no critizeis xfa! sta historia es pa mi novio zac(besos!) i mi mejoramagi Tiffi T QUIERO CHHHC! EDWARD ES NUESTRO DDIOS!(queremos SEXARLO ben) amor ysangre becky mac **[Por cierto, esta es la autora]**! xxx x x xx

ACTUALIZACIÓN: Tengo una correctora y he corregido la ortografía y la gramática en este copitolo un montonazo como verás **[Sí, se nota]** (gracias vickie!) mujeraré los próximos copitolos pronto.

Altantiana

Ey, mi nombres Atlantiana Rebekah Loren **[Menos mal que hace un momento aclaró quién estaba narrando esto, porque sino estaría perdida]** (pero todo el mundo me llama Tiana o simplemente Tiaa). Soy una chica de 16 año y vivo en Forks, Whashington! Mi pelo es largo y pálido como oro puro y degrada hacia mi cintura como una pálida y brillante niebla ámbar. Mis ojos son de un profundo azul nomeolvides y mis delicadas fanciones son blanco azucena y puras como la nieve de invierno a la luz de la luna **[Y me he venido un poco arriba]**. Montones de chicos sórdidos, feos, me han dicho que soy real guapa y parezco una modelo o una chica conejo **[¿Qué?]** (algunos de los tíos a los que les gusto son realmente viejos y han intentado errullarse conmigo es desagradable y raro!) pero básicamente muchas de las chicas que conozco piensan diferente. Dicen que soy demasiado blanco marfil y etérea **[Suena a algo que diría una chica al criticar a otra]** y demasiado delgada y que parezo anoréxica lo cual no me preocupa **[Pues debería]** , pero pienso que s seriamente irrespetuoso para gente con VERDADEROS problemas alimenticios (xcierto soy tan no totamente anorexica **[¿Qué mierda de expresión es esa? ¿Qué dices?]**! Como un montón simplemente nunca gano peso y no estoy lo suficientemente delgada para ser anorexica de todos modos, pienso que solamente están siendo unas PUERRAS especialmente esa cerebro raquítico llamada Ellie Mayfair que espero que puñetero MUERA con DOLOR con MIERDA EN SU CARA **[Mira, anoréxica no sé, pero psicópata…]**! Lo siento, no soy realmente tan lote* pero ella es TAN horrible si la conocieras pensarías lo mismo!)

De todos modos soy bastante alta y delgada y pero con tetas realmente grandes que solía ODIAR porque parecen notables en mi cuerpo alargado y atraen hacia** mucha atención pero ahora me gustan y no me preocupa quién se me quede mirando! Tengo un anillo en el labio y recientemente he puesto mechas negras e índigo y magenta en mi largo pelo rubio pálido. Huelo como menta y canela **[¡Qué combinación tan rara! Un olor frío con un olor cálido]**. Llevo sobre todo negro y rosa fuerte, púrpura oscuro y azul neón **[Porque soy daltónica y combinar no es lo mío]** y escucho música GUAY!

Es mi primer día en el colegio en forks porque me acabo de mudar aquí a vivir con nuevos padres de acogida Dave y Marie **[Me gusta que ha dedicado dos párrafos enormes a describir su aspescto físico pero no se ha molestado en comentar que es húerfana, que es algo así como importante y tal]**. Son majos y todo muy agujero algún***gente dulce pero no es como tener una familia real. He sido herida hacia muchas veces como para dejar que alguien se me acerque y no hablo con ellos demasiado. Mi verdadera madre murió cuando nací y nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre **[¿Y entonces cómo cojones juzgas cómo es una familia "de verdad"?]**. A veces me preguntó como qué es él **[Voy a arriesgarme y a decir que es como un hombre]** y si algún vez voy a poder conocidolo. Dave me llevó a la escuela y sonreí debilmente cuando me deseó buena suerte y salí del coche y entré en la escuela. Montones de personas se me quedaron mirando cuando entré por el vestíbulo. Llevaba pantalones de cuero negro apretados con cadenas plateadas en la cintura y un top de rejilla rojo y podías ver mi sujetador negro de encaje a través de él **[1. ¿Y te sorprendes de que la gente te mire? 2. Supongo que el tal Dave está intentando ser majo y todo eso, pero no entiendo cómo te ha dejado ir así a la escuela. 3. Esto me resulta familiar…]**. Ignoré los susurros y a las grandes imbéciles animadoras rosas señalándome **[¿Qué?]**. Estaba acostumbrada a ello y no prestaba hacia tensión a los tíos que me pedían desesperadamente mi número **[Damas y caballeros, os presento a nuestra nueva reina Mary Sue. ¡Alabadla!]** (y una mierda iba a MIRAR siquiera a los pequeños asnos cachondos!) y le dije a una atolondrada animadora rubia llamada Jessica **[Es tu primer día, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?]** QUE SE CALLE LA PUTA BOCA (!) cuando me llamó rarita! La próxima vez que intente meterse conmigo le pegaré un puñetazo en el ojo xq NADIE se mete conmigo numas **[Delicada como la nieve bajo la luz de la luna. Bajo la luz del sol te parte la boca]**! Mi primer día fui relé tabla****, me senté mirando por la ventana al cielo embotado de nubes grises durante gran parte de la mañana, Mis profesores me miraron refutable***** pero no dijero nada porque probablemente nuevo****** que era una niña de acogida y una Gótica **[Oh, no. OTRA VEZ NO]** y no querían enfadarme por si les cortaba mientras dormían **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Eso es propio de los góticos o de los niños de acogida?]** ,.

Mis orejas están agujereadas cuatro veces , tengo un tatuaje de un escorpión(como S mi signo del zodiaco!) en mi tobillo y una cruz Gótica en mi hombro, y en mi mano **[¿Solo tienes una?]** tengo una rara marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella de siete puntas que he tenido toda mi vida **[Sí, es lo que tienen las marcas de nacimiento]**. Tuyo******* te estás preguntando porqué me estoy molestando en contarte esto **[Pues la verdad es que sí]** , bueno te digo ahora no soy una chica ordinaria de dieciséis años. Tengo un secreto, un oscuro y prohibido secreto bruja******** solo estoy empezando a entender. Cuando duermo escucho susurros en otro idioma e incluso aunque los entiendo en el momento, cuando me despierto no puedo recordarlo **[Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. No intentes entenderlos porque no significan nada]**! Además veo caras extrañas en mis sueños que se difuminan hasta desaparecer cuando abro los ojos y juro por el rabillo de mi ojo mi marca de nacimiento brilla asombrosamente brillante oro y se vuelve relé caliente algunas veces pero cuando miro propiamente ha vuelto a la normalidad embarcando******** color-de-cicatriz **[¿Qué?]**! Soy realmente gracil como los antílopes cuando corren cuando corro realmente rápido y so más fuerte y más rápida que mucha gente. Solía pensar que solamente soy relé atlética pero ahora no estoy tan segura, creo que hay algo más, algo mucho más misterioso y escalofriante **[Uy, sí, porque ser más rápida y más fuerte es MUY terrorífico]**. La verdad flota tan suavemente en el borde de mi memoria a veces pero si tan solo pudiese recordar las cosas raras que se engancharon al borde de mi mente mientras dormía **[A ver si te caes por el borde y nos haces un favor a todos]**!

A la hora de la comida me senté sola en el rincón y escaneé **[¡Era un robot! ¡Eso explica los relés! ¡Y la luz de carga por las noches!]** la cafetería silenciosamente con mis incandescentes ojos azul oscuro detrús de mis largas pestañas negras y mis delgados muslos enrrollados debajo de mí **[¡Se está ensamblando! ¡Cuidado!]**. Fue entonc es cuando noté un increiblemente tio buenorro BUENORRO BUENOOOOORRO que te dejaba con la boca abierta con un pelo rubio-marrón tusetado, ojos amarillo dorado como pozos de caramelo caliente y faciones pálidas sexy. Era alto y mejillón********* y parecía que llevaba raya de ojos y mi cuerpo se puso caliente y frío todo al mismo tiempo **[Háztelo mirar]** cuando le miré. Nunca me había sentido de este modo por nadie antes y totalmente nunca había sentido esta extraña sensación de que había conocido a alguien antes pero no tenía ni idea de dónde y sabía que era impasible porque puñeteramente rocordaría a alguien TAN buenorro **[Te estás contradiciendo tú sola]**! Una chica se sentó a su lado con lago pelo marrón con sus brazos goteando a su alrededor como una puñetera planta carnívora así que pensé bueno como sah, ta' pillado. Ella no estaba ni remotamente tan buenorra como él, pero tampoco era fea. Imaginé que yo era probablemente más guapa entonces********** ella. Nunca me había visto realmente a mí misma como guapa pero me lo imaginaba por pensados*********** que otros habían dicho, además esta chica no tenía un aspecto muy bueno pero de todos modos nunca he intentando pegarme al novio de otra chica xq eso es bajo **[¿Nos jugamos algo a que es EXACTAMENTE lo que va a hacer?]**. Así que me levanté para dejar el recibidor **[Estabas en el comedor]** pensando que iba a fumar algunas drogas para la calvicie **[¿Qué?]** en el vestuario mientras nadie estaba allí. Mientras despertaba************ hacia el salida no pude evitar darme cuenta de que el buenorro pálido chicos************* almizclados ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me encerré************** lejos apresuradamente. Fumé droga en el vesturario durante un rato entonces deambulé hacia mi siguiente clase. Me choqué con alguien en el pasillo y mis librs cayeron por todas partes! MERDA! MERDA! MEEERDAA!

-WTF!- grité muy alto.- mira por donde puñeteramente vas idiota! (tengo problemas de ira) **[Te diría que eres tú la que va deambulando fumada, pero me da miedo que me cortes mientras duermo]**

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo con una voz como cielo húmedo.- Por favor perdóname mi señora.

Era el buenorro pálido!

 **[Me gusta que esta es la versión mejorada y corregida. Tiene más de 15 fallos sin contar los que he dejado pasar por nuestra salud mental. ¿Cómo sería el original?]**

 ***Ha escrito "batch" (lote) cuando quería decir "bitch" (perra).**

 ****Ha puesto "to" (hacia) en lugar de "too" (en este contexto, demasiada).**

 *****Creo que quería decir "wholesome" (saludable) pero lo ha escrito como "hole some" (agujero algún).**

 ******Aquí a puesto "relay board" (relé tabla) cuando lo lógico es que pusiera "really bored" (realmente aburrida).**

 *******Quería poner "disapprovingly" (desaprobar) pero ha puesto "disprovable" (refutar).**

 ********Aquí ha puesto "new" (nuevo) cuando quería decir "knew" (sabían).**

 *********Ha escrito "your" (vuestro o tuyo) en lugar de "you´r" (tú estás).**

 **********Ha puesto "witch" (bruja) cuando quería poner "which" (el cual).**

 **********Aquí creo que quería decir "boring" (aburrido) pero ha puesto "boarding" (embarcando).**

 ***********Ha puesto "mussel" (mejillón) y supongo que quería poner "muscular" (musculado).**

 ************Ha escrito "then" (entonces) en lugar de "than" (que es un comparativo).**

 *************Aquí ha puesto "thinks" (pensados) cuando debería haber puesto "things" (cosas).**

 **************"Waked" (despertar) no es lo mismo que "walked" (caminar).**

 ***************Ha querido poner "del tio" pero se le ha olvidado un apóstrofe.**

 ****************Esta vez puso "locked" (encerrar) cuando quería poner "looked" (mirar).**


	2. Capítulo 2: Violación

**Capítulo 2.**

NA: VINCENT o cumo quiera q sea to nombre graciax x l TONTA crític. cumplto G********* nadie está ACIENDUT leido este fic si no te guta entonces vete.

Clestal zodiac y brittany j : graciax por el consejo sobre mi personaje pero nues una marysue **[Anda que no]** , no es "perfecta" mira tiene problemas de ira y es como es x una razón lo explicaré conforme avance la historia.

Edward

La rabia se desvaneció forma* mis ojos zafiro **[¿Pero los ojos de Edward no eran dorados?]**

-Como seah.- dije sudorosamente.- No pretendía gritarte y ser montada **[¿Qué? ¿Está hablando Tiana? Espera… ¿El nombre no se refiere a quien narra? ¡Es el título del capítulo! ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO JODER! ¡PUES NO LO PONGAS DESPUÉS DE LA NOTA DE AUTORA, DESGRACIADA!]**

-Vos sois demasiado hermujosa para eso.- dijo, y por una vez nu me sentí con ganas de pegarle en los huevos al tio por hacerme un cumplido **[Me parece un poco radical]** , en lugar de eso solo sonreí.

-Soy Edward Cullen **[Y he cambiado de renglón porque me sale de los cojones]**.- mermeró.- Quién sois **[¿Por qué habla como si acabase de salir del medievo? Edward nació en 1901]**?

-Altatntiana Loren pero puedes llamarme Tiana o quizás Tiaa.- dije sintiéndome tímida por el modo en que me miraba. Había visto ESA mirada en muchos ojos de hombre pero nunca tan intensa o sexy! Sus ojos ardían como terciopelo de oro caliente en el sol de mediodía como plumas de feonix y arcoiris, tan oro y mágicos **[¿Qué?]**.

-Me recordáis a tiempos pasados.- dijo, teniendo náuseas cuidadosamente agitando la mano y cepillándome la mejilla **[Llama a una ambulancia. ¡Le está dando una embolia!]**.- Vuestra cara es como una pintura antigua **[¿Descolorida y cuarteada?]** , vos es excepcional..

 **[Quiero recordar que al principio de este mismo capítulo la autora ha asegurado que su personaje NO es una Mary Sue. Señoría, no tengo más preguntas]**

-Tuyo tampoco estás mal pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que tiene una puñetera NOVIA, capullo! T vi con ella en la cafetería!- arañé su mano fuerte con mis largas uñas negras **[A ver si nos lavamos un poquito]**.

-Os HABÍAIS fijado en mí?- ronroneó con una sonrisa astuta. Yo estaba de pie contra el muro con su cara justo cerca de mí ahora. Quería sexarme estoy segura, y de pronto estaba besándome **[No. NO. Edward es de todo menos lanzado. Tienes que tener en cuenta que nació hace un siglo, así que su forma de ver el amor es romántica y paciente]**! Sentí como que mis delgadas piernas iban a partirse por la mitad **[¡Qué desagradable!]** y mi corazón se expandió como un gran globo **[Tú también flotarás]**. Me caí su mano deslizándose suavemente por mi cuello y por debajo de mi top **[¡Estáis en mitad de la escuela!]**. Me entusiasmó los pechos durante algunos minutos y su zanahoria-de-hombre **[JA JA JA JA. ME ENCANTA ESA EXPRESIÓN. JA JA JA JA]** preparada para la acción dura como una roca contra mis piernas. Y entonces me arrancó el top y me lo sacó y lo drogó** en le suelo **[¡Violación!]**. Nos enrrollamos durante 10 minutos y entonces intentó quitar de mi sujetador **[Lo más inverosímil de toda la historia es que nadie los haya visto todavía]** pero lo empujé de pronto pensando WTF Tiaa vas a dejar que este total desconocido te quite la rop en la escuela donde cualquiera puede verte **[Ahora, si no pudiesen veros…]**? Nunca había dejado a un tio besarme antes o tocarme y de pronto estaba dejando a este infiel sicopota con una PUÑETERA NOVIA meterme mano solo xq estaba ultra buenorro con sexoy pelo y frio como la muerte **[¿QUÉ? ¿Eso te parece sexy?]**! Estaba actuando como una puerra y una puta y de pronto estuve muy avergonzada de mis acciones.

-BASTARDO! No vuelvas a tocarme **[Todo esto después de 10 minutos de restregarse como dos monos en celo]**!- jaedé.

-Si pensáis vos podéis mantener vuestras manos lejos de mí **[¿Qué?]**!- respondió todo presumido, y no pude creer como me hizo sentir tan enfadada y tan exxcituda al mismo tiempo. En ese momento nunca había ODIADO a nabue más en toda mi vida y la peor parte era estaba TAN PUÑETERAMENTE BUENORRO que estaba totalmente mojando mis braguitas y el NUEVO, esto fue horrible! Me sentí disfrazada*** de mí misma y me volví para marcharme.

-Espera! Necesito jamón ahumado**** con vos! Yo su tu secreto tiaa.- dijo en vo baja gaseándome***** los ojos.-tuyo uno de los míos. quién os hizo ?eres parte de un aquelarre o vais por vuesta cuenta **[Uy, que se te ha ido el medievo por un momento]**?

-qué.- es dicho afiladamente.- tío tuyo loco! Y puñeter APESTAS (nu apestaba realmente pero no subía qué más decir **[Porque tengo 9 años]**!)

-sois un CAMPIRO tia **[¿Un qué?]**! un VAMPIRO **[Ah, vale]**! PERO POR QUÉ NO PUEDO LEER VUESTRA MENTE? PENSABA QUE BELLA ERA LA ÚNICA PERO AQUÍ ESTÁIS! QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTOOOOO **[El drama]**!

 **[Para los que no sepáis nada de Crepúsculo y ahora mismo estéis perdidos:**

 **En esta saga algunas personas adquieren poderes especiales al convertirse en vampiros. Edward es capaz de leer la mente y una de las cosas que le atrae de Bella es que no puede escuchar sus pensamientos. Quiero aclarar que se lo tomó como algo curioso, no como una ofensa a su persona.**

 **Por cierto, ¿por qué Edward se ha revelado como un vampiro? Es decir, está prohibido. Bajo pena de muerte. En serio. Existe una "familia" de vampiros italianos que se dedican a asegurarse de que el secreto sobre los vampiros se mantiene, para que puedan seguir cazando libremente. Van a matarles a ambos]**

Golpeó el muro con su torpe puño y gritó de pronto furioso y sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento. Le achbofetue fuerte en la cara e intenté marcharme pero agarró mi cintura y mientras peleaba e intentaba golpearle de nuevo cogió mi mano en mitad del aire y me tiró un pedo **[JA JA JA JA]** contra el muro donde su mano ya había hecho una gran abilladura en el muro **[Pero, ¿era en el muro?]**. Su cara estaba embotada y realmente cerca en la mía. Mi rodilla subío fuerte contra su masiva polla palpitante entre sus piernas y se dobló de dolr. Me liberé y agujereé mis libros y empecé a cogeg hacia matemáticas, pero la mano de edward acabó conmigo **[¡La ha matado!]**.

-TIAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó después de arrancarse la cumisa de sí mismo con furia y arrojándola sobre mis ojos. Perdí mi vista y estaba detrás de mí respirando dentro de mis orejas **[¿Que tu vista ha hecho qué?]**.

-lo siento tiaa.- sumsurró tristemente levantándome del suelo y mirándome fijamente en silencio a los ojos.- no pretendía haceros ñao! Soy tan desdeñoso! ME DISCULPO! ESTO ES TAN RARO **[Estoy totalmente de acuerdo]**!

-TUYO puñeteramente raro querrás decir!- Espeté blancamente **[¿Qué?]** mientras estaba postrado en el suelo **[Hace dos segundos estaba de pie]** todo buenorro y llorando sin camisa con su cuerpo undulante. Quería perdonarle por llamarme vampiro **[Sí, eso es lo peor que te ha hecho hoy]** (VAMPIRO! Había oido eso antes de pijitos perdedores preguntándome si dormía en un ataud y chupaba sangre como LETSAT **[Mira, paliducha de mierda, esto ya es personal. Si te metes con Lestat, te metes conmigo]** solo xq me gusta la raya de ojos y escucho Linken Park **[Dios mío, es la reencarnación de ENOBY]** )y burlándose de mí e intentando forzarme contra el muro y quizá metérmula pero noluhice. Le dejé llorando en el suelo y me fui a buscar mi clase **[Después de perder 10 minutos enrrollándote con Edward ya no te van a dejar entrar]**. Mientras entraba en clase de matemáticas de pronto se me cayeron mis lobros otra vez **[Es MUY torpe]** mientras un dolor repentino me ardía en mi mano izquierda mientras mi marca de nacimiento destellaba oro por un segundo (NO ES BROMA!) entonces me caí. El dolor desapareció de pronto y un rarito rubio friki llamado Eric **[¿Cómo sabes su nombre?]** me estaba ayudando y mirándome fijamente como un pervertido violador. Le pateé en el humbro **[Esta es su forma de dar las gracias]** (kung fu nenah!)mientras me miraba fijamente con deseo. En sus puñetero sueños. Me senté al final de la clase **[Has llegado 10 minutos tarde, no llevas camiseta, le has pegado una patada a un compañero y el profesor no te dice nada. Por supuesto]** incapaz de pensar en nuda más que mi extraño encuentro con edward cullen, preguntándome qué podía significar todo eso **[Yo te lo resumo: es violento, es un violador y emocionalmente inestable. Te vas a enamorar de él]**.

NA: qué puensas POR FAVOR lectores que no comentáis?.GRAN RECOnocimiento pa mi amiga abigail bona sorte para muñun!)us visto puse la cosa de zanahoria-de-hombre!) LMAO! Además amor pa tiffi & rach(and zaccibaby por soposto!) US QUIERO MUCHO CHICOZ!X X X beckymac x x

 ***Aquí ha escrito "form" (forma) en lugar de "from" (de).**

 ****En este caso ha puesto "doped" (drogó) cuando pretendía poner "droped" (tiró).**

 *****Ha escrito "disguised" (disfrazada) en lugar de "disgusted" (asqueda).**

 ******Ha puesto "speck" (jamón ahumado) mientras pensaba en "speak" (hablar).**

 *******Aquí ha puesto "gassing" (gasear) cuando quería poner "gazing" (mirar intensamente).**


	3. Capítulo 3: Fetiche extremo

**Capítulo 3.**

NA: hola chicos espero que este us guste toy bastante orgullosa de él! graciax por el apoyo de mis amegas us quiero chicas!malegra que os guste! oh i VINCENT rs muy tonto por supuesto que tiaa nu fue a matemáticas solo con su sujetador nu es una idiota total **[Le arrancaron la camiseta y no se puso otra antes de entrar en clase, así que…]**! una vez más…NU LO LEAS SI NU T GUSTA!NO puñeter llamas cual es la GRACIA de flamer gnt no tiene GRACIA así que us den!

Tío Larry

Me s ente sola viendo la tele en casa dave y maries. Nu podía dejer de pensar en mi encuentro que había tenido con Edward Cullen ese día. Era veuyo y sexoy con un pelo y unos ojos tan alucinantes que no podía creer que se hubiese fijado en alguien como yo! Pero estaba enfadada por cómo me había hecho sentir, cómo había ardido como una llama caliente carmesí destetada* él me tocó y como no me había escuchado cuando le dije que ya era suficiente, y cómo se había atrevido a tocarme en absoluto cuando él tiene una NOVIA de todos modos, incluso aunque ella sea una chica mala con un feo corazón y no tan buenorra **[¿Solo la has visto una vez y te permites el lujo de decir que tiene mal corazón? Esto lo dice la que en lugar de darte las gracias te pega una patada]**. Pero noimportaba cuanto intentase odiarlo, simplemente no podía. De pronto el teléfono rango**

-hola .

-ey, eres altantiana?

-sa quién eres tú?- pregunté.

-soy Mike nooton de tu clase **[1. ¿En qué momento le diste tu número de teléfono a un compañero de clase si no te has dignado a hablar con nadie? 2. Su nombre es Mike Newton, por cierto]**! Me preguntaba si quizá tuyo quería ir a La Plush conmigo +ñana por la noche? Huy una fiesta en la pluya con todos nosotros yendo y pensé que parecías un relé agradable y pensé que quizá tu querrías a mí mi cita por favor **[¡Qué bien desclararse!]**? -

-nu eres el tipo que se pasea por ahí con todas esas animadoras patéticas y tal?- pregunté.

-te refieres a la banda de bella y jessica **[¿LA BANDA?]**? A veces supongo pero son muy superficiales y no stán tan buenas como tú **[Este chico es una máquina de ligar]**. Y pueden ser malas a veces.-

-entonces por qué ir por ahí blanco ellas entonces superficial HORRIPILANTE **[¿Cómo se puede escribir TAN mal? Esto no es dislexia, es un atentado contra la escritura]**! y por qué me pids que salga contigo cuando jasi no me cuncs mike! Xq crues que stui buena? Por qué nu ver que tuyo eres igual de superficial si quieres salir con alguien solo x k aspecto tengan - No soy TAN guapa de todos modos! E incluso si lo fuera, estoy TAN judida del cilebro que no te lo puedes ni imaginar **[Me estoy haciendo una idea]**! nu querrías salir conmigo si nuevo lo judida que estaba!

-lo haría, tia, crujeme, lo haría **[1. ¿La llamas Tia? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? 2. No sé cual de los dos está peor]**! Tuyo tan guapa que no te lo puedes imaginar. Tuyo tan guapa que la gente pierde allí*** cabezas cuando tuyo cerca y olvidan allí nombres y olvidan resperar **[¡Menudo poeta!]**! Cómo has podido no darte cuenta? Y no me IMPORTA lo jodida que estés! Solo te hació más interesante! Tuyo molas y diferente y eres sincera sobre cosas **[¡Pero que no habéis hablado! ¡No lo sabes!]**! tienes razón al enfadarte conmigo. Siento sujer superficial y tonto solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, por favor?

 **[Sinceramente, este chico no está pensando con la cabeza con la que debería pensar y eso lo demuestra su forma de hablar. No hay sangre ahí arriba]**

-bueno…vale quizá vuaya si no tengo nada más que hacer.- dije, sin creerme ni una palabra de lo que había dicho sobre que era guapa **[Ya no lo soporto más. Esta conversación es una excusa barata para justificar que Tiana no es un Mary Sue y no se considera a sí misma "guapa", pero sin perder de vista que TODOS la consideran la mayor maravilla del último siglo. Es MUY lamentable]**.

-gracias altantiana muchas gracias!- sonaba tan feliz que nu pude evitar sonreir mientras colgaba el teléfono **[Porque soy mala persona]** pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volví a mis pensamientos **[1+1 era… ¿5?]**. Mike Nooton era algo mono y parecía un tío majo pero no era nadie comparado con Edward Cullen **[El violador emocionalmente inestable]**. Aunque estaba furia con edward de lo que había estado nunca con nadie en mi vida y parte de mí quería cortarle la cabeza con una spuda **[Vais a hacer una pareja encantadora]** , una parte de mi alma siempre permanecería en ese pazillo donde nos habíamos besado tan fuerte y pasionablemente. Me mojé **[Me das mucho asco]**. Mi corazón se había disparado ese día como nunca antes, y yo nuevo que nadie podría hacerme sentir así nunca más, entonces pensé en que era un infiel y un bastardo y mi cara ardido de vergüenza. No podía cruer que me hubiese comportando tanto como una futa. Estaba asustada del afecto que tenería en mí.

-adiós tiaa! Volveremos el jueves vale **[Acabas de mudarte con nosotros y eres nueva en esta ciudad, así que te dejaremos sola para que no te adaptes]**?- mari asjumó la cabeza por la puerta de pronto

-Muy bien, que os divirtáis.- susurré clamadamente..dave y marie iban a visitar a unos parientes durante unos dia **[1. Bromas aparte, ¿de verdad pensáis que es buena idea dejar a vuestra nueva hija sola un día después de adoptarla? 2. Si vais a ver a la familia, ¿por qué no os la lleváis? Sería lo lógico. 3. ¿Volvéis el jueves? ¿Es que no trabajáis? ¿Vuestros parientes tampoco?]**.

-estás muy guapa.- ella dice, sonriendo.- tuyo la ichca más guapa que he visto nunca **[Vale, he cambiado de idea. Será mejor que os marchéis]**.

-omg como sea.- respondo. Odiaba condo la gente dice eso. Me tiré mi pelo rubio sobre la cara **[¿Qué?]**. Lluvaba un vestido corto rosa fuerte de corte bajo con volantes de lazo negro al final y calcetines de lazo negro.

-l hermano de dave larry se va a encargar de ti mentras no estamos estarás bien cuando donde nos vayamos verdad tiaa? Odio ajenarte sola así **[La estás dejando porque quieres]**.

-no necesito un puñetero canuro subes!- estaba tan avergonzadamete, podía cuidar de mí misma!

Marie sonrie y se marcha de la casa.

-saludando a;latnaniana **[¿Quién?]** mi nombre es tío larry **[¿Tu nombre es Tío Larry en serio?]**.- dijo el tío larry, entró lanzó**** la puerta estaba gordo y calvo con pequeños ojos negros y la cara roja

-ey.- dije.

-tuyo la húerfana nu es verdad.- dice.- es cierto que matate a tu madre cuando te dio a luz **[A eso lo llamo yo empezar una relación con buen pie]**?

-Qe!- lloro, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-tuyo una mala puta nu? Ve fora y limpia mi coche.- grita furiosamente

Me levanté y salí a limpiar su coche. Cogí jabón y un cubo, temerosa de qué podría hacer si me negaze **[A esta chica le gusta demasiado que la humillen, ¿os habéis fijado? Siempre se pone en esa clase de situaciones]**. Salí fuera y empecé a limpiar shu coche era un porche rojo. Salió fuera y me mró y nuevo que me estaba mirando! Después de un minito vino y me cruzó la cara con fuerza

-wtf!- grité

Me toró el cubo de agua por encima y me pegó de nuevo,. Estaba húmeda y llorando y empezó a arrancarme mi vestido **[¿En mitad de la calle? ¡Puede haber testigos!]** y mi sujetador y mi ropa. Tocó mis pexos desnudos e intento apartarlo de mí le grité que parase pero no lo hizo **[1. ¿Dónde está tu kung fu ahora que lo necesitas de verdad? 2. En serio, ¿en mitad de la calle? ¿Y los vecinos qué? 3. Una parte importante de sus fantasias es que la humillación sea pública. 4. Si, según tú, eres más fuerte y rápida que la media y Larry está gordo, ¿por qué no huyes cual antílope azotado por la dorada luz del sol de mediodía?]**. Hizo que me doblase sobre el cupó de su coche y me azotó en el culo durante media hora entonces me bajó las braguitas y empezó a violarme!

-deja de violarme!- lloré pero nu paró! El dolor era terrible incluso aunque su hombría era pequeña. Lloré y lloré pero no paró durante horas y cuando finalmente paró me dejó en el suelo y me escupido en la cara y me dejó allí. Me puse la ropa **[¿La ropa desgarra?]** y lloré locamente y salí corriendo hacia la hierviente oscuridad de la calle a medianoche. Corrí y corrí has ta que llegué a algunos árboles y entonces me caí en los árboles y lloré.

 **[Esto último sería horrible en una historia mejor en la que una violación tuviese un propósito y un significado más allá de "soy una Mary Sue, miradme"]**

De pronto un haz de luz blanca explotó en cabeza y la marca en mi mano ardió como una llama. Cerré los ojos y vi la cara de una alto hombre blanco mirándome sin expresión **[¡Slenderman!]** , sus ojos ardían en rojo y su cara destellaba fría y brillante como la luna,. Me caí hacia atrás por lo brillante de su cuerpo **[¿No le brillaba la cara?]** , su pelo era oscuro como la noche,.

-atlantiana?- sursurró con una voz más suave que las nubes- mi hija?

-omg.- susurré mientras mi mente se quedaba en blanco y el mundo se volvió oscuro.

 ***Aquí ha escrito "wean" (destetar) cuando quería poner "when" (cuando).**

 ****Ha puesto "range" (rango) en lugar de "rang" (sonó).**

 *****"There" (allí) no es lo mismo que "their" (sus).**

 ******Ha intentado poner "through" (a través) pero se ha quedado en "threw" (lanzó).**


	4. Capítulo 4: Has sido una robot muy mala

**Capítulo 4.**

NA: Llamas no xfa, nu tiene gracia!si nu t gusta mi historia nu la leas, s tan simple como eso! xcierto atlantiana NO es marisue po rque mira NO es perfecta y no le gusta a todo el mundo en la hestiria **[Dame un solo ejemplo]**! tiene problemas y tiene defectos y s INFELIZ t gustaría su vida?sa que a me nu, es totalmente trágica y horible. l que decís vusotros los llameadores ni siquiera tene sentido1

La push

Me senté sileciosamente en la pleya de la push lejos forma la fiesta que estaba transcurriendo a mi lado. Mike Nooton **[¡Que se apellida Newton, merluza!]** me estaba siguiendo por todas artes **[Acabas de decir que estás sentada]** como un pulposo y era muy aburido! Ninguna de las cosas que tenía que decir eran interesantes pero fui maja con él porque nu era un mal tío. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte - nu podía dejar de pensar en los eventos de la pasada noche, cuando el tío larry me violó y había tenido mi terrorífica visión en el bosque y un t[ío pálido alto en mi mente me había llemado su hija. Nu entendí na **[Ni yo]** de me sentía tan tan mal por haber sido rapeada* por ese desagradabe ENFERMO pervertido cuando mabia estado reservando para el tío adecuado y para el matrimonio y mi virginidad me fue arrebatada de mis manos por ese tío perturbado, era tan crule e injusto, me daban ganas de llorar **[¿Esto es lo que crees que te debe hacer sentir una violación? Porque suena más a lo que pensaría alguien que ha tenido sexo estando borracho que otra cosa. Además, ¿por qué no llamas a la policía o a tus padres adoptivos? Tienes pruebas forenses de que te ha forzado, pegado y humillado, por no hablar de los testigos]**

-omg MIKE qqe haces ablando con ELLA?- me volví redonda** y vi cuatro caras feas mirándonos mal. Era las animadoras que había visto en la cafetearia, y una de ellas era la chica que saleia con Ewdard Cullen, la chica de la liebre*** marrón que estaba detrás pareciendo malhumorada pero sin decir nada

-Deja de ser mala Jessica.- dijo Mike enfadadamente.- tiaas es alucinante y si no podéis verlo es porque estáis ciegas y sois superficiales y estúpidas como vuestro si empre.

-sa o sea mirad su ropa, parece una estúpida peraah gótica con su top de puta y falda corta y medias de recilla es una PUTA BARATA o qué?- gritó Jessica **[Deja de beber, que te está sentando mal]**. Estaba realmente fea cuando gritaba incluso aunque era tecnología **[¡También es un robot!]** una tía buena e iba vestida con ropa atrevida rosa.

-Subes qué Jess, tú y TUs amegas sois TAN superficiales y TÚ eres la verdadera puta! tú y bella y angela y laruen **[Eh, que ellas no han dicho nada]** podéis yevr faldas cortas y tops de corte bajo y tal pero eso nu jus ace guapas! Es lo qqe debajo que cuenta!- gritó mike **[Me gusta que Mike, que ha sido amigo de estas chicas desde hace años, de pronto las insulta porque el poder de su erección es fuerte]**

-sa, ablando de bruja****.- dijo una astuta chica rubia de la banda que se llamaba lauren, señalándome.- batios***** con sus pechos, son enormes, apuesto a que son falsos **[Teniendo en cuenta que es un robot, yo diría que sí]**!- se rió y todas sus amigas se rieron también incluso bella y angela que había estado callada hasta entonces.

Me levanté y pasé entre ellas empujándolas y salí corriendo hacia la oscuridad **[Qué manía tines con correr hacia la oscuridad, en serio]**. Pdía oirlas a todas riéndose de mí y me sentí tan avergonzada era relé sensible sobre lo desecho que parecía **[Estás exagerando un pelín]** odiaba el hecho de que hicese que todas las chicas me odiasen y todos los tíos me mirasen, lo habría dado todo por ser fea o simplemente inviable **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Ves? Por esto ERES una Mary Sue: las mujeres te envidian y los hombres te adoran. 3. Ojalá el Satán robótico no te hubiese hecho tan hermosa.]**. Nu era una estirada y nu pensaba que era mejoh que nadie por mi aspecto solo quería que la gente me tratase como a una persona normal **[¡Pero es que eres un robot!]**! Nu podía evitar ser delgada y rubia con relé tetas grandes nu era culpa mía nu había hecho nada malo **[Esta historia en realidad es un drama sobre un adroide que solo quiere ser humano]**!

-tas bien?- dijo alguien desde mi lado **[Se le han estropeado los sistemas por la humedad de la playa y ha perdido la visión periférica]**

-quién erres?- pregunté. 3 chicas góticas relé guapas estaban de pie sonriendm y sonreí de vuelta

-somos tyffani, abigaille y rochelle **[¡Son las tipas de los agradecimientos!]**.- dijeron sonriendo.- pareces guay, quieres ser nuestra ameigas?

-sa por supuesto, estoy solo un poco meloncóllica xq esas horribles animadoras estaban sendo unas capullas malas y diciendo que mis tetas son falsas **[No sé si esta es la mejor manera de hacer nuevas amigas…]**.- dije

-omg, t refieres a la banda d jessica y bella **[Detengámonos un momento para hablar de esta "banda". ¿Por qué son una "banda"? ¿Venden drogas? ¿Trafican con relés? Es un término un poco raro para un grupo de animadoras, por imbéciles que sean]**? También nos odian porque nu nos importa lo que piensen.- dijo tyfanni.- solo están celosas xq ahora rs la chica más guapa de la escuela y nu destacan a tu lado pero a nosotras nu nos preocupan esas cosas, solo nos preocupan las personalidades d la gente **[¿Soy yo o esta panda de idiotas se han llamado feas a sí mimas por el poder de Tiana la Mary Sue?]**.

-guay.- dije, y hablamos durante horas

Hablé con tyfanni, rochelle y abigail durante horas y eran muy majas. Nunca había tenido verdaderos amogios antes que nu ls importase vatio mi aspecto o de dónde venía simplemente les gustaba por mí misma, y ellas me gustaban xq eran ultra guays y teníamos montones de cosas en común! Pero después de un rato todas se fueron a casa y yo me quedé en la pleya. Se estaba haciendo tarde pero no quería volver a casa con tío larry por si me violaba en su coche otra vez **[Eso sí, fuera del coche me parece bien]**. Do pronto escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-bueno tiaa, parece que estáis causando gran conmoción en la escuela.- su voz era suave y sexoy y de otro tiempo **[¿Qué?]**. Edward.

-qué quieres decir!- demandé

-básicamente todo los gays de la escuela quieren tener sexo con vos **[Es tán Mary Sue que hace que los homosexuales cambien de acera]** , y cada chica quiere comeros viva por ello, os parece eso suficiente conmoción mis señora?- sonrió y me besó el cuello.

-cállate capullo! Xcierto he conocido antes a to novia, bella creo que su nombre es! No me gusta ni nada, pero cómo demonios podes engañarla así y besarme como l hiciste? Tas loco rs un bastardo infel y debería contárselo a todos. Tyfanni me ha contado que bella y tú sois como la pareja de oro d la escuela o algo, vatio ocurriría si le contase a la gnt como habías actuado en ese pusillo conmigo **[1. No deberías haber mencionado tus fuentes. 2. ¿En serio? ¿Esta es tu forma de no meterte en problemas? 3. Haciendo amigos. 4. Es MUY buena idea amenazar a una persona violenta e inestable por la noche cuando estáis los dos solos. Seguro que no se le ocurre matarte y tirarte al mar]**?

-OMG DULCE DAMA! NO DEBÉIS CONTÁRSELO A NADIE!- gritó.- fue un momento de locura eso es todo **[¿Y el beso que le acabas de dar en el cuello?]**! Siento mucho mucho lo q pasó,espero que vuestro pueda perdonarme, pero me prometido a bella y es loq hay, sin importar cuánto me intereséis

-vale, entonces aléjate de mí .- Grité mientras me alejaba para ir a casa pero me siguió y me agarró y me tiró al suilo. Estaba ardiendo de rabia y furia pero le quería tan sordamente q ni siquiera intenté resistirme **[Te contradices tanto que me dan ganas de gritar]**. Él nuevo cuánto lo deseaba y eso me vulvia loca. Me puso las manos dentro de las bragitas y jadeé **[¿Las dos?]**. De prunto estaba desesperada por sexar con él y me arranqué la ropa y estaba en ropa interior **[Reacción típica de alguien que ha sido violada hace menos de 24 horas]**. Me quité el sujetador y le enseñé mis agitantes pechos desnudos.

-ten sexo conmigo ahora edward **[Por si no entendía la indirecta]**.- susurré

-nu puedo.- dijo, aunque su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y sus dedos tocaron mis pezones

-por favor, te lo suplico.- dije, odiándome por ser una puta tan sucia pero incapaz de controlar mi ardiente deseo

-NOOOO!- gritó y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Me puse la ropa **[Te la habías arrancado]** lentamente sintiéndome tan avergonzada y abochornada que apenas me podía mover **[Hombre, si le pidiese a un tío que me echase un polvo y él saliese corriendo, yo también me sentiría así]**. No podía creer que le hubiese suplicado que hiciese sexo en mí y lo que era peor había dicho que no! Me fui a casa y el tío larry me hizo prepararle la cena y chuparle la polla mientras comía su comida y entonces me violó y me golpeó con un zapato toda la noche y nu siquiera me quejéxq sentía que lo merecía por ser una puta tan horrible incluso aunque me hiciese querer morir por dentro **[De verdad, tienes unos fetiches MUY extraños]**. El tío larry finalmente me dejó sola y pensé en suicidarme mientras lloraba y lloraba mientras caía lentamente en un sueño sin sueños.

 **[Me gustaría comentar unas cuantas incoherencias graves que le veo a la historia por el momento:**

 **1\. Tiana dice ser más fuerte que el humano promedio y la hemos visto golpear y hacer daño a un vampiro (que en este universo son seres prácticamente indestructibles). Yo daba por sentado que la "sopresa" era que Tiana es en realidad una mestiza entre vampiro y humano (en la historia original existen), de ahí su fuerza y que no necesite beber sangre, pero de golpe se le ha olvidado y no puede resistirse a la fuerza de un señor obeso.**

 **2\. Cuando Edward y Bella se prometen en los libros, ya no están en el instituto. La cronología de esta historia no tiene sentido.**

 **3\. ¿Por qué está TAN obsesionada con que Bella y Jessica sean animadoras? En la historia original no lo eran y es más, Bella es lo contrario a un ser humano coordinado. Imaginarla de animadora es gracioso, la verdad.**

 **4\. Para los que no conozcáis los libros o las películas, La Push es territorio de los hombres lobo, cuya existencia obedece ÚNICAMENTE a la finalidad de matar vampiros. Edward y su familia no tienen permitida la entrada en esas tierras y, de haber atacado a una humana en ellas, como en este capítulo, le habrían despedazado]**

 ***Ha escrito "rapped" (repeada) cuando quería poner "raped" (violada).**

 ****Ha puesto "turned round" (volverse redondo) en lugar de "turned around" (darse la vuelta).**

 *****"Hare" (liebre) no es lo mismo que "hair" (pelo).**

 ******Este ya lo hemos visto en capítulos anteriores: "witch" (bruja) se parece a "which" (lo cual), pero no es lo mismo.**

 *******Ha escrito "watts" (batios) en lugar de "what's" (qué pasa).**


	5. Capítulo 5: Concurso de tan lerdos

**Capítulo 5.**

NA: me podéis dar algunas créticas xfa

El concurso de talentos

Era una semana después y sentía que me estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro. Mi vida se había derrumbado en pedazos y estaba sola en la horrible oscuridad de mi mente **[El drama]**. las cuatro animadoras me habían segido x to da la escuela y sido malas conmigo durante la última semana burlándose de mi ropa y de mi pelo rubio con mechas púrpura **[¿Mechas púrpura? En el primer capítulo eran magenta, azul y negro]** y diciendo que estaba demasiado esbelta y que tenía unas tetas como las de una estrella prono. Relemente me enfadaba. y además el tío larry me había arrancado la dopa y me había rapeado un montón de veces la última semana y aunque dave y marie ya estaban de vuelta cada vez que salían a diferentes sitios me dejaban con él **[Porque al parecer soy idiota y no se lo he contado]** y me pegaba y me hacía dormir con **[¿Con quién? ¡Termina las frases, mujer!]** era tan horrible que me quería morir cada vez que pasaba **[1. Insisto: ¿por qué no se lo cuentas a tus padres adoptivos? 2. ¿Por qué no te llevan con ellos a ninguna parte? Y lo que es más, ¿salen TODA la noche? Al final va a resultar que son traficantes. 3. ¿Por qué no huyes? 4. Cuando dan a alguien en acogida, el Estado tiene la obligación de hacer visitas periódicas y asegurar el bienestar del menor. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y se lo cuentas a tu supervisor?]**. Edward Culen se me quedaba mirando cada vez que me veía en la escuela pero simplemente le ichnoraba y fingía que no estaba allí estaba tan avergenzada por lo vatio había pasado y le odiaba por lo que me hacía sentir y el hecho de que fuese un infiel y un idiota. Probablemente habría acabado con mi vida aquella semana si nu fuese por mis adurables nuevas amegas abbigaille rochelle y tyfanni, que eran todas totalmente guays y me ayudaron a luchar contra las diabólicas animadoras **[NECESITO ver esa pelea]** \- nu le había hablado a mis amirgas sibre el tío larry y ewdard pero estaba bien tener algunas perosnas a las que les gustaba de todos modos. Me senté con ellas en la cafeteira durante el almuerzo

-ey tiana vas a participar en el concurso de talentos ta noxe?- me preguntó rochelle

-ni de coña no soy lo suficientemente buena **[¿Nos jugamos algo a que gana el concurso?]**!- dije tímidamente

-omfg bromeas! rs una cantante IMPREZIONANTE tuyo lo mejor que eoido nunca, no es broma!- gritó Abigail

-gracias pero tuyo solo siendo amable, nu soy TAN buena i aunque lo fuese nu actuaría. Quiero decir que no quiero contratar* más atnzión sobre mí de la que ya tengo, toda la escuela yata hablando de mí diciendo lo rarita vatio soy **[O sea, que todos se han dado cuenta ya de que eres un robot]**. Solo quiero ser una persona del montón **[Pues deja de intentar llamar la atención, como idea]**

-vamos tiaa TIENES que hacerlo!- dijo tyffanie,- jessica y bella y las animadoras ganan siempre con zu tonto número de baile es muy molesto, ni siquiera tienen talento alguien necesita darles una lección neni **[¿Y qué tal si lo haces tú?]**!

-nuse quizá.- espinilleé** silenciosamente pero no tenía intención de acerlo realmente.

Más tarde yo y mis amegas **[El burro delante para que no se espante]** nos sentamos en el público **[¿Os sentasteis encima de la gente? ¿Por qué no en las gradas?]** y vimos el concurso. Las animadoras hicieron zu nomeru de baile y nu eran tan espectaculares, solo llevaban trapos de putilla para que todos los tíos pudiesen mirarlas **[Eres una hipócrita. Están en su perfecto derecho de vestirse como les de la gana y, de hecho, tú te vistes de una forma muy similar. Si de ellas opinas que solo intentan llamar la atención, entonces supongo que TÚ también lo haces. Y luego dices que "ojalá no se fijasen en ti". Venga, hombre]** y xq eran populares nadie podía decir que apestaban. Al final bella corrió hacia los brazos edwards y sentí llamas de enbudia ardiendo en mi interior. se besaron durante un buen rato y aunque me estuvo mirando todo el rato **[Qué preocupante…]** seguía teniendo ganas de llorar y gritar.

El director se empasteló*** en el escenario **[¿Ese era su número? ¡Es magnífico!]** y dijo

-y ahora para nuestro último número…atlantiana rebeckah loren!- todo el mundo me miró y me quedé impactada

-omfg quién demonios me ha inscrito en esto!- grité

-quién sabe chica solo sube ahí !- abbie me empujó hacia el escenario **[Esta chica se está jugando el kung fu que aún no tiene]** y subí.

Canté eclipse total del corazón **[Una duda: si tú no te apuntaste y no tenías nada preparado, ¿estás cantando a capella?]** (la versón punkrock a sí que nu era agridulce y tonta ni nuda **[¿Cómo es la versión "punkrock" de algo a capella?]**!0 y todo el mundo me miró. Estaba avegonzada al principio pero todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutándolo (excepto las animadoras que parecían totalmente enfadas!LOL) así que canté más y más alto y mi voz voló más alto que nunca fue como magia. Lluvaba un top púrpura de encaje de corte lo suficientemente corto que podías ver mi sujetador **[¿Quién dices que intenta llamar la atención?]** y una falda negra y medias de rejilla púrpuras y tacones negros puntiagudos. la canción terminó y todo el mundo parecía contento y me aplagudieron y fui sonrojándome a sentarme en mis amigas **[Sí que sientan sobre la gente, sí]**

 **-** recordadme que tengo que matar a la que sea de vosotras perrahs que me metido en esto!- - dije pero estaba sonriendo

-LOL- gritó rochelle.- nu fomos nosotras sbs!

-y la ganadora es…ATLANTIANA REBECKAH LOREN **[¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada!]**! - gritó el director extáticamente. Volví a sobir al escenario y le estrecho la mano y todo el mundo me apladió y gritó mi nombre excepto jessica y bella que parecían a punto de matarme, lmfao. Mis ojos volaron hacia dónde estaba Edward que permanecía mirándome intensamente de forma calva****. Ca si me desmayé allí mismo ante la visión de él estando tan buenorro y precioso. Nu creo que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta pero tenía una erección MASIVA **[¿QUÉ?]** estaba muy buenorro y sexoy. Vi a jessica y bella salir furiosas de la habitación enfadadas por que hubiese ganado, y sonreí **["No me gusta llamar la atención"]**.

Más tarde caminé a casa felizmente, entonces un coche ronrroneó a mi lado **[¿Que el coche hizo qué?]**. Era edward **[¿Nos apostamos algo que esta escena termina con él llorando?]**!

-subid al coche os llevaré a casa dulce dama.- dijo con su precioso deje antiguo. Hice lo que me pedía sin saber estuvimos en silencio por un minito **[¿Qué dices, tarada?]**

-has estado increible esta noche **[Uy, que se le ha ido su "precioso deje antiguo"]** , tienes una voz asombrosa como seda y satén a la luz de la luna. Estabas más que preciosa subida en el escenario, como una pintura antigua en una iglesia. quería correr hacia tu y besar vuestros labios allí mismo **[Se acaba de dar cuenta de que le faltaba el medievo]**.- seguía teniendo una gran erección y me moría de ganas por tocársela pero nu lo hice.

-creo que BELLA podría tener algu que decir al respecto!- estallé.- donde está d tos modos?

-enfurruñada en casa porque ha perdido el concurso y tuvo una gran pataleta y lloró durante horas porque vos fuisteis mejor en el concurso

 **[Tengo un par de preguntas:**

 **1\. Si a Bella le ha dado tiempo de llegar a casa y llorar durante horas, ¿cúanto tiempo lleva Tiana caminando hacia casa? ¿Se ha perdido? ¿Los sistemas de navegación no le funcionan?**

 **2\. ¿Cómo sabía Edward dónde encontrarla exactamente? ¿Es que la espía? Porque tiene antecedentes.**

 **3\. La autora no para de darnos a entender que Edward no quiere a Bella pero se siente obligado a estar con ella. ¿Por qué? Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué demonios le pidió matrimonio? Es que no lo entiendo]**

-qué madura.- dije sarcásticamente. En ese momento edward detuvo el coche en la cuneta y me miró en el **[¿Dónde? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]** tocó mi mano y le abofeteé fuerte en la cara

-NUNCA ME TUCARÁS DE NUEVO ENFERMO **[A ver, Tia. Te has metido en un coche con alguien que ya te ha atacado dos veces. Podrías no haberlo hecho, pero lo has hecho. ¿Qué esperabas que pasase?]**!- aullé y continué golpeándole en la cara y el pecho.- la semana pasada te poto SUPLIQUÉ q sexases en mí y me rechazaste! Nunca me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi poñetera VIDA **[¿Y cuando te violó el Tío Larry?]**! Vatio diablos t pasa? Por un mimento estás encima de mí y al siguiente s como si nu siquiera existiese! nu me poto toques. NUCAA **[Aprovecho para recalcar que no está enfadada con él por haber intentado violarla dos veces, sino porque NO lo hizo]**!

-es complecado tiaa mi señora. Lamento haber herido vuestros sentimientos. S solo no puedo resistirme a vos, pero nu puedo estar con vos tampoco. Nunca pretendí sumiros en este desastre, nu es culpa vuestra que lo fastidie todo. Lu SIENTO mucho MUCHO. SOY DESPRISIABLE!

-suy yo o ella.- dije tajantemente **[Te conoce desde hace una semana y solo habéis hablado dos veces]**.

-nu puedo tomar esa decisión tiaa. - lloriqueó **[Os lo dije…]**.

-vas a tener que hacerlo!

-primero debéis decirme quién relé sois!- dijo.- quienes son vuestros padres?qué son **[Máquinas]**?

-mi madre muere cuando estuve aburrida***** , nunca nuevo mi padre. Eso es todo.- dije.

-AMBOS sbms qsa no es toda la historia. Tuyo vampiro, como yo.

-omfg NO soy un puñeter vampiro! Creo q l habría notado completo idiota.

-no bebes sangre humana!- preguntó **[1. Tú tampoco bebes sangre humana, ¿recuerdas? Los Cullen solo beben sangre de animales. 2. En la historia original, aquellos vampiros que beben sangre humana tienen los ojos rojos y los que beben sangre animal los tienen dorados. La autora ha respetado que Edward tenga los ojos dorados, así que… ¿Es que no ve él que Tiana tiene los ojos azules?]**.

-nu bebo ninguna sangre gilipollas. Ta es tu idea de una broma, xq naie s ríe!- salí del coche y salí corriendo sintíendome quería ver a ese estúpido capullo buenorro nunca más! Me fui a casa. Pero nu pude librarme del recuerdo de su afilada erección **[¿Qué?]** y cuerpo mortalmente frío **[No es la primera vez que lo notas, ¿eso no te hace pensar que quizá sí sea un vampiro?]**. me corté y me fui a dormir llorando **[Muy madura]**.

 ***Ha puesto "contract" (contratar) cuando quería decir "attract" (atraer).**

 ****Ha escrito "pimpled" y más parecido que se me ocurre es "pimple" (espinilla). No tengo ni idea de qué estaba intentando decir.**

 *****Aquí ha puesto "caked up" (empastelarse) en lugar de "came up" (subirse).**

 ******En este caso ha escrito "baldly" (calvamente) cuando quería poner "badly" (desesperadamente).**

 *******"Bored" (aburrida) no es lo mismo que "born" (nací).**


	6. Capítulo 6: La venérea

**Capítulo 6.**

NA: nu me ataquéis todos por las cosas escribidas sobre los padres Tiaas en este capítulo **[A saber qué has puesto]** , nu he explicado todo todavía i tendrá más sentido después **[Seguro que no]**.

La maldición

-Oh ewdard con tu piel tan blanca

Tus ojos fuera de la vista como ámbar

Un ángel pálido a mis ojos

Pelo como un amanecer rosado oro-

 **[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**

Leí las palabras de mi poema en voz baja. Había escrito un poema sobre Edward **[No me digas]** , nu pude evitarlo. Me odiaba a mí misma por haberlo hecho pero nu podía sacármelo de la cabeza y era la única manera de lidiar con mis sentimientos. Do pronto mi mente se quedó en negro y me sentí en un trance. Un alto hombre pálido estaba de pie ante mí todo fantasmagórico y brumoso como si solo estuviese allí a medias.

-mi ija? Mi hija?- gimió **[¿Qué?]**

-quién eres?- zuzurreh en voz baja

-soy tu PADRE! SOY CAIUS DE LOS VOLTURI **[¿QUÉ? NO, NO, NO… ¿QUÉ?]**! Tuyo en terror y peligro ija mía! Ten cuidado con el chico vampiro llamado edward!

-por qué?- dije

-nudebes dejar que te sexe o la maldición de la que tu madre intentó protegerte caerá sobre ti…te convertirás en un VAMPIRO **[¿Es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?]**! Y nunca estarás segura! Solo como humana podrás estar a salvo de ellos…- entonces desapareció y estaba despierta y tío larry estaba de pie en mi puerta **[Anticlimático]**.

 **[Antes de continuar:**

 **Cayo es uno miembro secundario de los Vulturi, una asociación de vampiros con sede en Italia que se dedica a vigilar que se mantenga el secreto sobre los vampiros. Ya la había mencionado en capítulos anteriores. Pero lo interesante de todo esto es que la autora conoce el nombre de un personaje que no aparece demasiado ni en las novelas ni en las películas, por lo que debe estar muy familiarizada con la historia y eso hace todavía más raro que cometa errores TAN gordos a nivel cronológico y de lógica interna.**

 **Además, los Vulturi no suelen relacionarse con humanos si no es para alimentarse de ellos. Y, aunque hubiese tenido una relación con una humana y la hubiese dejado embarazada, estoy segura de que habría mantenido a la niña a su lado por dos motivos: sería un activo interesante para su organización y estos niños crecen MUY deprisa, por lo que no podría criarse entre humanos.**

 **Por no mencionar que esto anularía la trama del último libro de la saga. Resulta que Edward y Bella tienen una hija mientras Bella todavía es humana y los Vulturi creen que han convertido a un niño en vampiro, lo cual es ilegal.**

 **Dicho esto, continuemos]**

-quítate l ropa ahora puta mohosa! - dijo el tío larry y sonrie horriblemente con sus dientes amarillos

-no l aré.- grité pero el tío larry se me acercó y me pegó. Yo era fuerte para mi tamaño pero él era un enorme hombre gordo pesaba como 136 kilos y más fuerte que yo. Me quitó la ropa y me encadenó a la cama . Yo nuevo que iba a violarme otra vez **[Qué chica tan avispada]**. Pero en ese momento alguien entró corriendo en la habitación y golpeó al tío larry a lo largo de la cabeza con un palo y lo deja inconsciente. El tío larry estaba ahí tirado sangrando y yo miré hacia arriba hacia… EDWARD **[El vampiro que necesita darte con un palo para dejarte inconsciente]**!

-omg mi dulce dama.- lloró!- qué os ha estado haciendo este espantoso capullo **[Me gusta que vas de íntegro pero has allanado una casa y claramente la estabas espiando]**?

-ha estado violándome y pegándome **[¡Por fin lo has contado! ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?]**.- lloriqueé tristemente mientras edward me desencadenaba y me puse la ropa. Edward se dio la vuelta ballena* me vestía así que nu estaba siendo un pervertido **[Ya te ha visto desnuda. Es más, él te ha arrancado la ropa más de una vez. ¿Qué me estás contando?]** , y bajó la vista hacia el poema que había escrito.

-por la verdad!estas son las palabras más hermosas que he visto nunca **[Pues sí que has visto pocas]** , me hace sentir tan muy conmovido.- lloró.- ojalá nu estuviese prometido a otra persona entonces podría escribir poemas para vos

-por qué tas prometido a bella de todos modos **[Eso mismo me pregunto yo]**.- pregunto

\- Po rque hice una promesa y no puedo romperla **[A eso lo llamo yo esquivar preguntas incómodas]** , eso sería maleducado y puco cabellerozo. Bella no solía ser como ahora,cuando la conocí era dulce y tímida y nunca era mala sobre todo el mundo pero ha cambiado y también sus ameigas. Nu sé vatio la hizo cambiar, quizá es mía culpa, simplemente parece enfadada todo el tiempo.

-Sa eso tiene sentido supongo.- dije.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a pasear entre los árboles **[¿Habéis dejado a Tío Larry desangrándose en el suelo? No me malinterpretéis, es un mierda, pero la policía hará preguntas]**. Hablamos sobre montones de cosas y resultó que teníamos mucho en comnún. Nos gustaba toda la misma música y películas y libros y tal, fue como magia **[No te creo. A él le gusta la música clásica y tú eres aficionada al "punkrock"]**.

-sabes quizá bella es infeliz po rque ya no estáis enamorados cumo solíais estar, y duberías rumper con ella para que pueda pasar página y ambos suyo podéis ser felices **[Sutil]**.- dije.

-siem pre solía decir que se suiciduaria si la dejase **[De hecho, fue Edward el que intentó suicidarse cuando creyó por error que Bella había muerto]**. No podría ser responsable de su muerte! No entiendo qué le ha pasado solía ser agradable y dulce como voz mi señora. Y ahora estoy enamorándome de vos y todo es un puñetero desastre!- Golpeó un árbol con frustración y se rompió **[¿Quién? ¿Edward?]**. Era muy fuerte **[Pero necesita un palo para dejar inconsciente a un señor]** , supongo xq era un vampiro **[Te ha costado, ¿eh?]**.

-tuyo enamorándote de mí?- pregunto, mis mejillas volvíendose rojas y mi corazón empezando a dolerme

-omg, olvida que lo he dicho **[Ay, el medievo…]**!- parecía relé avergonzado y estaba tan mono. También tenía una gran erección **[¿Qué? ¿Por qué?]**.

Vomité** y agarré su duro y palpitante objeto masculino. Nu podíamos controllarnos x + tiempo y ambos nos caimos al suelo y nos quedamos desnudos e hicimos el amor **[Te has pasado la advertencia por el forro de los relés]**. Fue alucinante y duró horas y nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida sentía que podía morirme con felicidad. Pero después de un rato edward empezó a volverse loco y llorar **[¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada!]**.

-HE SIDO TAN ESTÚPIDO!- gritó.- No debería haber dejado que pasara esto **[¡Pero si no has hecho otra cosa que intentarlo!]**! Espero que podáis perdonarme, debo volver a Bella!- y salió corriendo **[¿Desnudo? Lo van a detener por escándalo público… y asesinato]**.

No podía creerlo **[Solo era la tercera vez que pasaba]**. Era como si todo mi mundo se estuviese derrumbando a mi alrededor. estaba tan calcetineada*** y furiosa que ni siquiera podía llorar o gritar. Pero mientras permanecía allí tumbada empecé a sentirme diferente, como RELÉ diferente. De pronto recodé vatio mi padre me había dicho sobre no tener sexo con edward o me convertiría en un vampiro! Mi piel empezó a volverse toda dura y pálida **[Ya eras pálida, merluza]** y mis ojos de pronto podían ver mucho más claro que antes! Podía escuchar montones de pequeños sonidos incluso relé lejos **[La actualización ha sido completada con éxito]**. Incluso quería beber sangre!y podía oler a un humano acercándose, estaba casi aquí

-Ahí estás horrible BABOSA .- era el tío larry.- dónde has stado? Voi a violart ahora!

Algo en mí se encendió **[Protocolo de defensa activado]**. Salté sobre él y le rompí el cuello y me bebí su sangre **[Eso ha sido… anticlimático]**! siembre obía sido fuerte para mi tamaño pero ahora era SUPER fuerte!Parecía muy sorprendido **[Le has roto el cuello. Su capacidad para sorprenderse ha desaparecido]** y eso me ENCANTÓ! Pronto lo dejé caer al suelo y estaba…muerto **[¿No me digas? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?]**!

 ***Aquí ha escrito "whale" (ballena) cuando quería poner "while" (mientras).**

 ****Ha puesto "retched out" (vomité) en lugar de "reached out" (alargué la mano).**

 *****En este caso ha intentado decir "shocked" (impactada) pero ha puesto "socked" (calcetineada).**


	7. Capítulo 7: Deja la droga

**Capítulo 7.**

graciax por las crticas!

Sopresas!

Me desperté tímidamente y deambulé* dónde estaba por un minuto. Salí de la cama, deambulándome si todas las cosas que me habían pasad la noche anterior habían sido solo un sueño. Bajé las escaleras para desayunar y me senté con Dave y Marie. ME miraron y sonrie con adoración **[Ay, por favor]**.

-wow tiaa me encantan tu nuevo pelo y lentillas **[Que yo no te compré y no tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado. Soy mala madre adoptiva]** , tuyo está preciosa!- dijo marie con la cara toda radiante y felicidad.

Me levanté y miro en un espejo. Hostia pute! Estaba totalmente difrente! Por primera vez pude ver mi cara era verdadueramente hermosa, era incluso más preciosa que antes **[¿En qué quedamos?]**. Mis ojos eran de un extraño color plateado como húmedas piscinas de noble luz de luna en pados distantes **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Los vampiros que beben sangre humana tienen los ojos rojos.]** ,y mi pelo oro marfil **[Dato curioso: cuando algo es de marfil y oro se dice que es crisoelefantino. Recordadlo y quedaréis como señores]** parecía brillar como los rayos quemados dl sol por la mañana, con las mechas púrpura brillando como lila neón **[Vamos a ver, merluza. Cuando uno se convierte en vampiro, su pelo NO se ve afectado. Y menos aún su tinte]**. Estaba radiante y mágica y estaba asombrosa. Mi piel era incluso más pálida que antes y mis facciones más delicadas y parecidas a una reina **[Convertirse en vampiro también le ha abultado el ego]** , mi nariz era pequeña y apuesta **[¿Qué?]** y mis mejillas eran altas y pálidas **[En todo caso serán altos tus pómulos]** y mi barbilla era suave pero majestuosa **[¿Qué dices? ¡BASTA!]**. Estaba alucinada. De pronto el teléfono sonó y me sacó violentamente de mi silencioso escrutinio. Dave lo cogió.

-qué? oh dios mío! Tuyo bromeando! Esto es inconsideratable!- y colgó.

-ca ocurrido cariño?- preguntó Marie sonriendo **[Porque disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno]**

-el tío larry es morido **[Era tu hermano. ¿Por qué lo llamas "tío"? A ver si era su nombre de verdad…]** , parece que ha sido despedazado por una bestia salvaje **[Solo le rompió el cuello]**! Me siento tan triste! era mi hermano

De pronto recordé lo que había hecho, y grité y salí corriendo hacia la escuela **[NO SOY SOSPECHOSA]**. Me sentía tan mal y clupable por lo que había hecho! Yo nuevo que el tío larry era un pervertido y un rasista **[¿Desde cuando?]** e incloso aunque me había violado y atado y azotado y convertido mi vida en un infierno aun así nu dbria haberlo matado! Iba a explotar de culpa. corrí a través del bosque hacia la escuela pero de pronto una cosa grande apareció delante de mí. era un oso - un gran oso panda **[¿Qué?]**! era enorme y peludito y realmente mono, pero tenía miedo dado que era muy raro que algo así pasase.

-saludos atlantaina!- dijo - estaba totalmente asustada - desde cuando vivían osos panda en Forks? Y desde cúando podían HABLAR? Estaba totalmente confundida

-WTF?- grité!

-Soy un oso panda, mi nombre es Snooflanti-tatuna pero puedes llamarme Snoofles.

-Un OSO PANDA parlante?- grité furiosamente **[¿Por qué estás furiosa? Fumada en todo caso, pero no furiosa]**

-Nu puedo hablar como los humanos, pero tuyo ya no humano así que puedes entenderme **[NO]**. Puedes hablar con los animales. Probablemente tienes otros poderes también pero todavía no lo sabes **[1. Es cierto que algunos vampiros desarrollan poderes, pero solo uno. 2. Aunque el poder de esta merluza fuese "hablar" con los animales, eso no explica que haya un panda en Forks, que tenga pensamiento humano y un nombre. 3. ¿Por qué el oso sabe tantas cosas?]**.

-como vatio?- dije

-Nu lu sé, toca ese árbol.- dijo Snoofles, sonriéndome **[Los osos no sonríen]**. Toqué el árbol y me consentré mucho e incluso aunque era invierno el árbol empezó a florecer grandes montones de flores de pronto **[Madre mía, qué casualidad tan grande]**. Las flores cascadadon como un río hasta el suelo desnudo del bosque. aparté la mano horrorizada **[Oh, no, flores. Qué cosa tan terrible]**. Las flores eran tan hermosas que me hicieron pensar en edward. entonces me acordé de cómo me había dejado después de que hiciésemos el amor, y me enfadé. Toqué otro árbol y estalló en llamas **[La madre que la parió…]**. Era como si los árboles se convirtiese de algún modo en cosas que sentía **[1. Qué poder tan poco práctico. 2. ¿Las flores reflejan confusión?]**!

-OMG, cómo es esto posible?- dije

-No me preguntes a mí, soy solo un panda, lol .- dijo Snoofles con una gran sonrisa y levantó las cejas **[¿Qué dices? ¿Has visto un panda alguna vez?]** ,- pero estoy muy contento de haber encontrado una persona que pueda entender mi habla! si; empre quise un amigo humano! serás mi amigo humano **[Pues teniendo en cuenta que ya no es humana…]**?

-bueno sa vale.- dije,- pero tengo que irme a la escuela ahora así que te veré luego vale Snoofles?

-está bien.- dijo Snoofles.- te veré luego

 **[¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Que alguien me lo explique, por favor]**

Salí corriendo y estaba totalmente extrañada por mi encuentro con Snoofles. Estaba casi en un trance en la escuela y aunque la gente se me quedaba mirando y hacía comentarios sobre mi nuevo aspecto nunca me había preocupado menos **[Y por eso no lo comentas]**.

en la clase de gimnasia corría por ahí vestida con mi ropa de gimnasia. estaba jugando al mte y las anemadoras continuaban tirándome zuz bolas realmente fuerte como puerras pero las estaba esquivando a la velocidad de la luz. Lauren se me acercó e intenta golpearme en la cara con sus pelotas **[¿QUÉ?]** y le di una bofetada.

-WTF rarita gótica perra tudor **[¿Tudor? Lo que le faltaba, pertenecer a la monarquía inglesa…]**!- gritó con su fea cara agitándose como una gran bolsa **[¿Qué?]**

-déjame en paz sa?- dije estando más guapa que nunca

-no - nunca t dejaré en paz porque tuyo tan rura! qué le ha pasado a tu cara s como de otro planeta, tuyo tan pálida y delicada **[Típico insulto de instituto]** que estás asustando a todo el mundo y todos te odiamos!

Estaba tan enfadada que la empujé pero cuando mis manos tocaron sus brazos su piel empezó a llenarse de ampollas y le salió espuma de un modo totalmente asqueroso y fue golpeada por un rayo **[¡Le ha dado un cortocircuito! Tiana está más defectuosa de lo que creíamos]**. Nu estaba muerta ni nada pero tenía un aspecto totalmente asqueroso y se la llevaron al hospital **[1. Desde que probaste el dulce néctar del asesinato ya no puedes parar. 2. La has desfigurado. Tú eres la asquerosa. 3. Has hecho esto delante de TODA la clase. Te han pillado con todo el equipo]**.

Nu busqué a mis amigas después de la clase de gimnasia **[¿Nadie va a decirle nada? ¿Se va a ir de rositas?]** me senté en el vestuario después de que todo el mundo se ha ido y lloré porque me sentía muy culpable por vatio le había hecho a tío larry y lauren. Estaba sentada ahí llevando un minivestido de cuero negro muy corto y medias rojas rajadas y un colgante en forma de calavera y un sombrero de copa gótico con plumas en él **["No quiero llamar la atención"]**. De pronto escuché una voces detrás de mí

-Tiaa? Tiaa? Soy yo Edward Cullen!- dijo edward. m giré para kirarlo y jadeó con voz estridente y se coyó al suelo. Estaba enfadada con él y totalmente molesta por otras cosas así que nu me molesté en ver si estaba bien **[Es un vampiro, dudo que le pueda pasar nada malo]**. Se levantó en un minuto.

-Me he desmayado Tiaa, vos es tan sexy y excosita que he perdido la contencencia. Vuestro rostro es aún más sagrado y está más lleno de brillante gloria que antes **[Vuélvete a desmayar, anda]** , estoy asombrado.- pero entonces notó que estaba llorando suaves lágrimas de sangrey dijo.- qué os pasa?- dijo Edward **[Menos mal que me aclaras quién lo dijo. Estaba perdida]**

-He matado a alguien Ewadrd! He matado a mi tío y he bebido su sangre y creo que he hecho que Lauren se atasque** con un rayo.

-ta bien Tiaa era malvado y a nadie le importa lauren **[¿En serio? Edward Cullen considera que no tiene alma por ser un vampiro y por haber matado a hombres para beber su sangre. Hombres malvados con crímenes a sus espaldas. Él jamás diría algo así]** .- Edward dice para hacerme sentir mejor y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor

-lo vatio hice sigue siendo horrible y de todos modos APÁRTATE DE MÍ!- me levanté y lo aparté de mí.- nu te me acerques nunca más! Nu te he perdonado por lo que pasó anoche! Hicimos sexo y me dejaste allí en el bosque **[A ver, eso estuvo feo]**!

-Lo siento! Nu puedo mantenerme lejos de vos y tampuco puedo estar con vos.- lloró y levantó sus manos y lloriqueó **[El drama]**

-decídete Ewdard! esto es serio! U te quedas aquí conmigo ahora y me follas y estás conmigo parra siempre o te marchas y te vas con Bella! Toma la decisión ahora mismo!

-Os elijo a vos Atlantnina! Bella es una gran vaca mala y nu puedo estar con ella por más tiempo! Nunca me apartaré de vuestro lado de nuevo mi dulce damisela **[Acababas de decir que no podías dejar a Bella, inconsistente de los cojones]**!

Empezó a llorar y le besé. Era tan alucinante. Sus ojos amarillos y desordenado cabello cataño y piel pálida me daban ganas de follarle todo el rato, nunca había visto a nadie tan perfecto. Me quité el vestido así que me quedé solo en ropa interior y me senté en su rodilla y nos besamos mucho. Me tocó por todas partes y me sentí mareada y dévuil **[Ya somos dos]**.

-Lo dices de verdad edward? serás mío parra siempre?

-Yo hace, debo ser vuestro compañero .- dijo bellamente con su suave voz terciopelo caliente

Encontré algunas esposas en un banco y lo até a un gancho **[¿Qué? ¿Esposas y un gancho en un vestuario de instituto?]**. nu podía moverse y le bajé los pantalones y miré su cosa palpitante fruta-de-hombre lavanda **[¿QUÉ?]**. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto **[No]** y la puse dentro de mi boca **[Oh, no]** y la chupé **[NO]** y me embistió locamente ata que tuvo un orgasmo en mi boca **[¡NO!]**. El zumo caliente floreció en mi boca **[Matadme]** y era una voz vino de detrás de mí

-QUÉ CREÉIS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MALVADOS GENTE ROEDOR **[¿QUÉ?]**? OS ODIO! OS ODIO A AMBOS Y AHORA VOY A SUICIDARME!

Era Bella Swan **[¿No me digas?]**!

 ***Ha puesto "wandered" (deambulé) en lugar de "wondered" (me pregunté).**

 ****Ha escrito "stuck" (atascarse) cuando quería poner "struck" (ser golpeada).**


	8. Capítulo 8: Abuso de pandas

**Capítulo 8.**

ey chicos snto qaya pasado tanto desde una actualización, etado muy ocupada útlimamente. así queeeee..me he peleado con mi antigua correctora pero tengo 1 nueva i me está ayudando piero está de vacacones esta smna y la siguiente así que prometo corregir los errors ortográfics cando pueda **[Es decir, nunca]**!

El Secuestrar

Me senté a solas en las habitaciones de cambios, estaba ca si desnuda y estaba alucinante con mi exótico agilmente pelo **[¿Qué dices?]** cayéndome sobre la cara como una curtina de suave crema amarilla con pedacitos de púrpura en ella **[En serio, ¿qué dices? Basta ya]**. pero ia nu me importaba lo hermosa o excuisita que fuese. Edward ya no estaba. se había ido para seguir a Bella para evitar que su sujicidase y esta MUY enfadada **[Eres la peor persona que conozco]**. cómo había podido dejarme así después de dcir que bella era una vaca y que ya nu l gustaba? Estaba furiosa! y las lágrimas caían por mi cara como una tibia lluvia de verano de miseria y aflicción **[A lo mejor es tan corta que no ha entendido que Edward NO quiere seguir con Bella, sino a evitar que se suicide]**. Así que me fui a casa y me salté la escuela y me senté en mi habatación mi con corset negro y bragitas de cuero y fumé algunas drogas **[¿Qué te tengo dicho? ¡Que luego alucinas con pandas!]** y empecé a lloriquear.

dave entró y puso una gran cara sonriente **[Porque ahora que su hermano había muerto, Dave se había convertido en el único heredero de una gran fortuna]**.

-hola tiaa! Nu saba que estabas en casa! cómo ha ido el colegio hoy **[1. Tu hija adoptiva está en casa en horas de clase. No sé si te has dado cuenta. 2. Está en ropa interior. 3. Está fumándose un porro. 4. Confirmado: este tío trabaja por las noches como traficante y proxeneta ocasional]**? (nu notó que estaba fumando drogas pensó que mi poro era un polillo chino **[Ay, Dios mío…]** )

-apesta!mi vida apesta y quiero MORIRME!- greté y mis ojos brillaron con belleza **[Yo sí que quiero morirme]**.

-sotros los adolescentes y estros problemas, LOL!- dijo riéndose un montón **[Padre del año]** , y supe que pnsaba que solo era una niña tonta quejándose de los deberes y chicos tontos y tal **[Pero me estaba sobreestimando: solo me quejaba por un chico tonto]**. Nu sbía que había matado a un hombre y perdido el amor dd mi vida y había hecho que lauren fuese golpeada por iluminación* y que todos los chicos de la escuela pensaban que era rarita poque mi cara y cuerpos eran muy difrentes de todos los demás.

-dave tuyo una buena persona pero rs TAN POTAMENTE TONTO! GILIPOLLAS **[Y por eso siempre te devuelven al orfanato]**!- le grité y le tiré mi cenicero a la cabeza SIN TOCARLO (ahora podía hacer que las cosas se moviesen cuando estaba enfadada…era muy raro **[Los poderes de Tiana consisten en hacer cualquier cosa que la autora decida]**! por qué me ttenía que pasar esto!)

-jaja, supongo que tienes razón.- se rió **[La droga lo ha dejado tonto]** (pnsó que estaba bromeando, nu era una maleducada ni nuda **[1. Sí que lo eres. Esta es tu reacción normal a TODO. 2. Entiendo que Dave sea un poco corto y crea que estabas bromeando pero, ¿y lo del cenicero? A mí me parecería sospechoso]** )- s gnual tenerte agui tiana, tuyo muy guapa. juro tuyo aún más guapa que antes! y creo que tus tetas jan crecido **[Cuidado, que lo del Tío Larry podría ser genético]**!

-se l sue ahora son como una copa E.- dije.

Dave sonrió y me acarició la cabeza y se fue.

Estaba tan harta de ser tratada como una niña y que nadie me cuchase que me levanté y me vetí con un vestido largo negro y tomé algunas pastillas (de drogas) y salí fuera a un club nocturno local **[Es de día]** que se llamaba Pablo Pesadilla - era un club gótico al que iba toda la gente guay de forks. bella probablemente jamás había oido hablar de él, LOL! me encontré con snoofles por el camino y vino conmigo **[Las drogas te sientan MUY mal]**. fuimos al pub y pedimos bebidas y empezamos a bailar con la música heavy metal. l gnt se nos quedó mirando xq yo era muy difrerente y Snoofles era un panda **[Pero principalmente porque YO soy muy diferente]** , pero nu nos importaba nus lo estábamos pasando tan bien estábamos TAN borrachos y nos habíamos tomado muchísimas drogas así que mi cabeza estaba confusa como si hubiese nieve por todas partes **[1. Tranquila, que la nieve ya te la has esnifado toda. 2. ¿En qué clase de local dejan entrar a un puñetero oso panda? ¿Y por qué no han llamado todavía a control de animales? 3. ¿Por qué le están sirviendo alcohol a una menor de edad? 4. ¿Por qué le afectan el alcohol y las drogas a un vampiro?]**.

-hola tuyo llamada Tiana no? Soy Japer y voy a tu escuela.- dijo Jasper Cullen que era alto con pelo rubio rizado como paja solo que suave y agradable y no seco. era alto **[Vas MUY perjudicada]**. lluvaba un sujeter negro y zapatos rojos metálicos puntiagudos. (NA: jaja, esa descripcón sonaba mjor en mi cabeza, OH BUENO **[Claro, porque reescribirla no es una opción]**!)

-ey lo que sea.- dije.- por qué no estás con esa chica con la que siem pre te veo?

-te refieres a mi NOVIA alice,- dijo y encerró** do pronto muy triste y empezó a llorar y morderse fuerte los labios.

-qué te pasa Jasper?- dije

-el problema es que no la quiero como ella me quiere a mí. soy gay, y eso ta mal, y me siento horible por ello **[¿Qué estoy leyendo?]**!

-EN SERIO?- djo **[¿Quién?]** , y me miró atragantado con la boca abierta.- nu pasa nada por ser gay sbs.- le dije.

-sa, s apropiado normal y Snoofles es gay y todo **[No, Tiana, que te estoy viendo las intenciones. No líes al vampiro con le panda, hazme el favor]**.- dije y Snoofles saludó y Jasper lo saluda de vuelta. sonrió y todos miramos bailando juntos y Jasper nos dio algunas de sus drogas **[Dejad de drogar al panda, es una especie protegida]**.

tuvimos un rato relé bueno y Jasper conoció a otro tío gay **[Menos mal]** llamado Vince y todos nos subimos al coche dSnoofles **[¡BASTA! Que puedas "hablar" con él porque tienes un poder especial, pase, pero que el puto panda tenga un coche es más de lo que estoy dispuesta a soportar]** al final de la noche y conduje por ahí mientras todos los demás tenían sexo en el asiento de atrás **[¡NO! NO, NO, NO, NO]**. (estaba borracha pero xq era un vampiro estaba bien que condujese tenía mjor reflejo que los humanos!)

pero do pronto algu saltó a la carretera enfrente de nosotros y tuve que parar el coche y salir **[¿Por qué tuviste que salir? Puedes rodearlo, pitarle hasta que se aparte o dar marcha atrás]**. había un hombre dpie en mitad de la carretera era alto y mejillonesco*** y tenía el pelo negro como las plumas negras de un cuervo en la negra oscuridad **[¿Qué dices?]**. era guapo pero parecía tan enfadado saqué mi espada samurai **[¿QUÉ?]** (a menudo la llevo conmigo **[NUNCA la has llevado contigo]**!) pero olgoen me agorró desde atrás y me la arrancó, había como diez personas todos agarrando mi cuerpo en la oscuridad y pusieron una cosa sobre mi cara así que nu podía ver y me ataron **[1. Eres un vampiro. Dudo mucho que puedan mantenerte atada con NADA. 2. ¿No dices que tienes mejores reflejos que un humano? ¿Y cómo no has visto a diez malditas personas acechándote? 3. ¿Qué me estás contando?]**! Jasper Snoofles y Vince estaban demasiado ocupados haciéndose sexo gay los unos a los otros como para darse cuenta, pudía oirlos gruñendo y follando y teniendo orgasmos los unos encima de los otros - era muy mono pero ahora NO era el momento **[Vamos a ver una cosa. Si yo estuviese en el asiento trasero de un coche teniendo sexo con alguien y de pronto el conductor parase el coche, se bajase y fuese asaltado, CREO que me daría cuenta]**! Los hombres que me habían cogido se me llevaron y algu me golpeó sobre la cabeza y estaba inconshiente **[ERES UN PUTO VAMPIRO, MERLUZA]**.

cuando desperté me encontré en una pequeña habitación oscura y el alto hombre mejillón estaba enfrente de mí. me lo habían quitado todo menos la ropa interior y estaba encadenada a una silla con algunas cadenas de metal y nu me podía mover **[La voy a matar]**.

-QUIÉN ERES PERVERTIDO PAJILLERO!- groyté.

-SOY JACOB…EL HOMBRE LOBO REY **[No]**!- gritó con sus ojos rodando por su cara **[¿Qué?]** \- parecía muy enfadado y LOCO!

-NOOOOOOO!- greté e intento liberarme pero estaba bajo tantas cadenas pesadas **[Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa]** así que en lugar de eso miré a su meneante cara.

-Vatio quiers de mí? por qué estoy aquí?- digo y empecé a llorar.

-DEBES SER CASTIGADA POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA SWAN **[Espera un momento, Jacob, que te estás liando. En todo caso debería ser castigada por lo que le hizo a Tío Larry y a Lauren. Lo de Bella en realidad te beneficia, tonto. Ahora es toda tuya]**!- chilló y la baba le resbalujaba por la cara como lluvia solo que espesa y espumosa.- ERES MITAD PAN**** **[No, es mitad robot]**! Oh dios mío…. NUNCA DEBERÍAs HABER NECIDO! TU PADRE ERA UN VAMPIRO Y TU MADRE ERA UNA BREUJA **[¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Cuáles son tus fuentes? ¿Te lo contó un panda?]**! S RARO Y ESTÁ MAL Y AHORA AS ROTO CORAZÓN BELLAS! MEDIO PAN! MEDIO PAN! MEDIO PAN!

Este tío estaba loco, estaba tan enfaedado que estaba satando para arriba y para abajo. Pero algo de lo que había dicho me había yamado la atención **[No se te escapa una]**.

.

-Qué quieres decir mi madre era una breuja **[No hay una forma más fácil de explicarlo… ¡Necesitamos marionetas!]**?- dije.

-MI PADRE SOLÍA CUNOCERLA! VIVÍA AQUÍ EN LA PUSH Y ERA UNA BRUHA! PUDÍA HACER FUEGO DE LA NADAH Y CONTROLLAR EL TEMPO Y HABLAR CON ANIMALES Y MONTONES DE OTRAS COSAS! ERA UNA RARITA COMO U!

 **[La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar…**

 **Los hombres lobo llevan sin aparecer en la tribu de Jacob desde hace años, básicamente porque solo se transforman como respuesta a la presencia de vampiros en la zona. Es un mecanismo de defensa contra ellos. Ahora que los Cullen han vuelto a vivir en Forks, su capacidad para convertirse en lobos se ha activado en los más jóvenes. Su misión, como ya había comentado en otro capítulo, es mantener a raya a los vampiros de la zona y, si es necesario, aniquilarlos. Así que dudo mucho que hubiesen tomado a Tiana como prisionera después de haber matado a un hombre y herido a una adolescente. Directamente la habrían matado.**

 **Por otra parte, Jacob no es el líder de la manada. Solo toma esa posición cuando no le queda otro remedio por su relación personal con Bella]**

Por supesto! Todo tenía sentido ahora **[No]**! Estaba tan impactada que me desmayé,

Cuando me desperté Jacob estaba delante de mí y estaba DESNUDO! Estaba sinrriendo de un modo apropiadamente preocupante y parecía totalmente raro como una cosa rana grasienta y su objeto genital masculino no era bonito como edwards era como un horrible champiñón húmedo **[Creo que la autora es team Edward]**. me rozó la rodilla con él y jaedé. qque me iba a hacer **[¿Te hago un esquema?]**! pero de pronto antes de que pudiese acercarse más la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos se abrió de un golpe!

ERA EWDARD!

 **[Y así termina esta historia de una vez y para siempre. Solo puedo suponer que durante la pelea Edward cayó al suelo llorando y Jacob los mató a ambos. Dave y Marie nunca se preguntaron por qué la niña no había vuelto y continuaron con su floreciente negocio de drogas. Snoofles, por su parte, siguió haciendo "amigos humanos" hasta que contrajo una vergonzosa enfermedad y murió. Tras varias cirugías reconstructivas, Lauren volvió a la normalidad, pero no pudo volver a caminar. Bella se casó con Jacob y tuvieron una camada de niños mejillón. Y, por último, las amigas de Tiana se olvidaron de su existencia y siguieron con sus vidas. Es un final feliz para todos**

 **Gracias por vuestra compañía y espero que hayáis disfrutado del viaje sin demasiadas secuelas]**

 ***Ha puesto "lighting" (iluminación) cuando pretendía poner "lightning" (rayo).**

 ****Ha escrito "locked" (encerró) en lugar de "looked" (pareció).**

 *****Creo que ha intentado decir que era musculoso pero ha escrito "mussely" (mejillonesco).**

 ******Ella ha escrito "half-bread" (medio pan) cuando quería poner "half-breed"(híbrido).**


End file.
